True Love (Starco)
by Starco4everr
Summary: This takes place after Marco realized his feelings on the Lava Lake trip. And he was too late because Star was with Tom. How long will Marco hid his feelings for her best friend? And what about Star? Will she still feel the same about Marco? Will Star notice Marco strange behaviour around her? Will she suspect about it? Even if Star wants to be with Tom, Marco will suport her.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

After his talk with Tad, Marco realises his feelings for Star. When he came out from Kelly's hair, he was in a emotional dilema, watching people together, kissing, holding hands, until he arrives on a side of the beach. Then suddenly he stops and in front of him, he sees that Star was kissing Tom and is when he realises that he was too late. So after that, he went to sit on a far away on the sand, and then Kelly appears behind him and telling him that thanks to him Tad finally moved out from her hair. Moments later, he went to see the Soulrise with Kelly and she wishes Happy birthday to him.

On Mewni Castle

After Marco saw the Soulrise, he returned at the castle alone, because Star was with Tom. And she didn't bother to say Happy Birthday to him. He went to his room and open the door and immediately closed it, sad and heartbroken went to his bed.

Marco's thoughts: How I couldn't realise my feelings so late? Now I lost my chance to be with Star. I'm so stupid. Now I know how Star felt when I was with Jackie, but no matter what she was still by my side supporting me even though she was sad and heartbroken inside even she faked smiles when I was with Jackie, and it was all my fault for not realising how she felt, but when she confessed that she had a crush on me, I stayed without saying a word and meanwhile she left crying because she left because of Toffee returned and I didn't give her an immediate response. Of course I liked her in the beginning but after the Blood Moon Ball, when she told me that she didn't need a hero, she needed a friend, that sentence broke my heart and since that day I focused my crush on Jackie and forget my feelings for Star. I guess it will be better if I hid my feelings for her and even if breaks my heart seeing her with Tom, I will protect her as her squire and continuing to offer my friendship to her.

After he thought about that, he felt sleep, crying and with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

The following day, Marco wakes up with red and buffy eyes from crying while he was sleeping, after he realised his feelings for Star.

Marco's thoughts: I guess I'll have to pretend to be happy for her when she's with Tom and dying inside from jealousy and faking a smile. Even if every second my heart will be breaking in pieces. But as her best friend I will be by her side and support her. I guess she moved on from me, because I didn't give her a response since her confession on earth. And she felt rejected and decided to give another chance to Tom. Well I better get dressed for breakfast.

After he got dressed, he goes downstairs to the dinning room. When he arrives, everyone turn around and look at Marco with a shock face.

Marco: Good morning, everyone

King River: Good morning, Marco my boy.

Queen Moon: Morning, Marco

*Marco sits and eats his breakfast in silence, while River and Moon look at him with a worry face.

Queen Moon: Marco, are you alright?

King River: Yeah, my boy. What happened?

Marco: I'm fine- off voice-

Queen Moon: You don't look fine.

King River: Yeah, what's wrong Marco?

Marco: Can I tell you something? But promise don't tell anything to Star and Tom, please?

*River and Moon look at Marco*

Queen Moon: Of course. Whst is it?

Marco: Yesterday I realised something painful.

King River: What do you mean?

Marco: I realised that I like Star-tears going down-

*Moon and River look at him with a surprising face*

King River: Oh, my boy. I saw how you two seemed to like each other.

Marco: You did?

King River: Yeah. I saw the way you take care of Star, how you look at her. It reminds me how in love we were Moon and I when we were young.

Marco: Wow. But I guess I realised too late. Now Star is dating Tom. And I can't be with her. And I lost my chance, if I had realised my feelings before, and if I had given a response. It's all my fault. Star had to hide her feelings for so long, just to let me be happy with my crush and sacrificed her happiness for me. And I was numb to not seeing that Star was hurting. And I didn't realise that the girl of my dreams was always next to me instead of my childhood crush.

*River and Moon look at Marco with a symphatetic face*

King River: Marco, my boy I'm sorry to hear that. I know it's painful, but it would get better.

Marco: You think so?

King River: I know so. So don't worry. And your secret is safe with us.

Marco: Really? Thank you Moon and River. I really need to let it out.

After that talk Marco goes to his room.

Marco's thoughts: Wow, that was a relief. I feel better. I wonder where did Star go? I guess she is on a date with Tom. I know. I'm gonna call Kelly to hang out.

*Marco dials Kelly's number*

*Rings the phone*

Kelly: Hello?

Marco: Hi, Kelly.

Kelly: Oh, hi Marco. How are you?

Marco: I'm good. I was wondering if you wanna hang out for a bit, because Star is on a date with Tom.

Kelly: Sure. Where are we going?

Marco: How about we go to the Goblin Dogs Dimension.

Kelly: Okay. Meet me in an hour.

Marco: Okay, see you.

Kelly: See you.

*Hangs on the phone*

Marco's thoughts: Well, I better get ready.

After 30 minutes, Marco meets with Kelly at the castle.

Marco: Hey Kelly

Kelly: Hey, Marco. Ready?

Marco: Yeah. Let's go!

*Marco opens a portal to the Goblin Dogs Dimension*

Marco: Wow, I missed this place.

Kelly: Really?

Marco: Yeah. I really liked them that time.

Kelly: So, what about Star?

Marco: Well, she's with Tom. And I'm happy for her.-fake smile-

Kelly: Marco are you okay?

Marco: Yeah, why?

Kelly: Because when you said Star is with Tom, you said it like if you are jealous.

Marco: Pfft... Me? Jealous? I don't know what you're talking about?

Kelly: Marco, you can't lie to me.

Marco: Fine. I like Star. And I lost my chance because I realised too late.

Kelly: Wow. So, are you going to tell her?

Marco: No. Because it would ruin our friendship. It would be better if I keep these feelings by myself. Like she did when I was with Jackie. Even if my heart will break in pieces. -broke voice-

Kelly: I'm sorry Marco. But it would be better if you tell her as soon as possible before it's too late.

Marco: You're right. But I don't want to hurt Tom either because he's my friend. And Star gave him a chance because he has changed. So it would be better if I don't tell her, because it seems that she moved on from me. So as her best friend I will support her and be by her side like she did it on Earth.

Kelly: Okay. But I don't want you to be hurt because of her. But if it is your decision I will respect it.

Marco: Thanks, Kelly for listening to me. And please don't tell Star that I like her

Kelly: You're welcome, and don't worry.

After they ate their Goblin Dogs, they go to their dimensions.

*Marco opens a portal on his room at the castle*

Marco's thoughts: Wow, hanging out with Kelly helped me out.

*Someone knocks on the door*

Marco: Who is it?

Star: It's me, Star.

Marco: Come in.

*Star opens the door*

Marco: Oh, hi Star.

Star: Oh, hi Marco.

*An uncomfortable silence*

Marco: So, how are you?

Star: Good and you?

Marco: Fine-off voice- So how was your day?

Star: It was fine. I went on a date with Tom. And you?

*Marco feels that something breaks inside of him at the comment of date with Tom*

Marco: It was good-fake smile- I ate Goblin Dogs with Kelly.

Star: Okay

*When Marco says that Star feels something that she shouldn't feel.

Marco: So what have you been doing after I left to Earth?

*Awkward silence*

Star: Well, I felt sad when you left, and I missed my best friend, but I understood that you had life, family, friends and girlfriend, so I realised that you would never come back to Mewni. I've been sad after you left and pretty interestings things have been happening, like Glossaryck returned but as a dog, I got back together with Tom and Eclipsa is imprisoned on her tower.

*Marco feels sad hearing Star that she missed him, like he missed her, but he can't tell her about his feelings, thinking if she doesn't feel the same way like he does*

*Star notices that something's wrong with Marco, so she decides to ask*

Star: Marco, are you okay?

Marco: Yeah, I'm fine-sad voice-

Star: You don't seem fine to me. You can tell me.

Marco: I can't tell you. But I will tell you when the time it comes.

Can I hug you?

Star: Sure.

*Marco hugs Star and while they're hugging, a tear starts forming in his eyes*

Marco's thoughts: I'm sorry Star. I can't tell because it would ruin our friendship*

*Star feels something wet on her shoulder*

Star's thoughts: What is this? Tears? Is Marco crying? But why? Why is he like that? What can he not tell me? Why when I told him that I was dating Tom again, why did he sound sad? Is he jealous? Could be? No it can't be. Can it? Could be that he likes me? No that's impossible. I decided to forget my feelings for him, but know that he came back, they maybe reappeared? Or maybe they didn't go away? I'm so confused. Why had Marco to came back? It got me confused more.

After Star was lost in thoughts, Marco stopped crying and felt asleep on Star's arms.

*Star breaks the hug*

Star: Marco? Marco? Marco!

Marco: Zzzzzz

Star's thoughts: Aw poor Marco, I hate seeing him like this. I never saw him cry like that. It must be hard for him to see me with Tom. Oh, no. This happened to me when he was with Jackie. So, maybe I'm right. Does he have feelings for me? But I can't accept his suposed feelings. I don't want to hurt him. Why Marco did you bump into my life again? But also I don't want him to be sad. Ahhh, I'm so confused. Aww, he's so cute when he sleeps. Why did I have to fall in love with you again? But I can't break up with Tom, he has changed, I would hurt him. Maybe it would be better this way, I would like to be more than friends with you, but I just can't.

Star: I'm sorry Marco. But I think still like you. But we can't be together, because I'm dating Tom. I don't want to hurt him-crying-

*But Marco while he was sleeping, he heard her, and something turns on on his heart but when she said that they can't be together his heart broke*

Marco: Don't cry Star. It breaks my heart when you cry.-Cleaning her tears-

Star: Marco?-nervous- Did you hear anything?

Marco: Yeah. And don't worry. I will be okay, if you are happy with Tom I will be happy-breaking voice-even if it breaks my heart, I will be there for you as your best friend and squire. Like you did in the past. I guess I was so stupid to not realise before. I'm sorry Star, if I hurt you.-crying.

*Star looks how Marco breakdown in tears, and she can't take it anymore and starts crying*

Star: Marco, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It was my fault that I put you on this mess. If I hadn't told you about how I felt, everything would be okay, and our friendship wouldn't be ruined.-crying-

Marco: No, it's not. I blame on myself for not realisining sooner. I was so focused on Jackie, that I didn't see how much you were hurting. When Ruberiot revealed your crush on me, I got confused. And when at the party, when I asked if you had a crush on me, I was hoping you wouldn't deny it, but when you told you didn't I realised that you didn't want to ruin our friendship. And we stayed friends. I was relieved, but when you told me that you really had a crush on me, you caught off guard and I couldn't give you an immediate response and you left crying feeling rejected. When you left Earth, I got depressed and I had a little hope that you would return to Earth, but the days passed and it didn't happen. When we remet on the dungeon I was so happy to see you. But when Toffee said that you were gone, I felt my heart breaking and I thought that I would never see you again, so I went to Toffee and I punched him on his chest with tears on my eyes. When you came back from your wand I was so happy again. Then the day I had to return to Earth, it was sad for me because I was thinking that it would be the last time we would see each other. And I almost cried, but when you caught me from my cape and pull me out of the portal I looked how sad you were, and you hugged me to say me goodbye, I was worry and sad because when you hugged me tight I realised that you were crying and I didn't want to break our hug. The months passed and since returned from Mewni I couldn't stop talking about Mewni and even I wore my cape on my date with Jackie. That was a little annoying. But do you know why Jackie broke up with me?

Star: Why?

Marco: Because she realised that I was feeling miserable and even I was trying to make it work our relationship, I was making us to feel miserable. So, I tried to tell her that I would make us work but I made a mistake.

Star: What mistake?

Marco: -gulps- I told her that she was my best friend.

*Star looks shocked*

Star: Why did you say that?

Marco: Because-blushing-I realised that I missed Mewni and especially you. So, Jackie let me go to let me be happy.

*Star couldn't believe what she heard*

Star's thoughts: Wow, Marco left all, his friends, family and studies for me? Because he missed me*

Star: Marco, I don't know what to say.

Marco: It's okay. I know now you're with Tom, so I will be fine. I will support you and be by your side.

Star: No, Marco. It's not. I don't want to see you hurt and sad. What kind of best friend I would be seeing you like this? It hurts me too.

Marco: No, Star. It would be better if we stay friends, okay.

Star: Are you sure?

Marco: Yeah, so please can you leave my room? I need to be alone.

Star: Marco...

Marco: Please?

Star: Okay.

Marco: See you later, Star.-Kisses her forehead-

Star: -blushing-See you!

*Marco closes the door and puts his back on it and cries again, the same happens to Star.

Star Marco: I'm sorry.

After they talked, they both fell sleep until next day, but who can't sleep is Star, and can't stop thinking the emotional state he is.

Star's thoughts: Now that I know Marco feels something for me. I don't know what to do? I can't still believe that Marco left Earth for me. It looks like that I'm important to him. And I was an idiot treating him bad when he came back. And also he blames himself for realising it too late. It passed months since my confession and he didn't give me a response. So, seeing that he wouldn't give me an answer, I gave a chance to Tom to fill the whole that Marco left on my heart when he returned to Earth. But when he came back inside of me I was happy and especially when he told me that Jackie broke up with Tom. Aghh why I felt happy when Marco told about his break up? Oh, no. I was right, my feelings for Marco didn't go away, and these feelings are different that when I had a crush on him. I think I am in love with my best friend. And when he kissed me on my forehead I felt butterflies on my stomach and my heart was beating fast. Oh, no this is bad. What should I do?

Star's subconcious: Tell him how you feel

Star: I can't.

Star's subconcious: Why not?

Star: Because it would ruined our friendship.

Star's subconcious: So you rather see him hurting than seeing him happy?

Star: Of course, I want him to be happy.

Star's subconcious: Then tell him. At least he would know about how you feel about him.

Star: I don't know. I noticed that he really cares about me as a friend but nothing more.

Star's subconcious: Are you serious? Why do you think he is jealous when you talk about Tom?

Don't you think that Marco saw you and Tom kissing on the beach after he realised his feelings?

Star: It can't be. Are you sure?

Star's subconcious: Yes. You know why? Because while you were kissing Tom, I felt a presence from far away Star. And how I am your subconcious I can feel the feeling of him. Because of your connection with him. Your souls are bonded for eternity. So you can feel what he feels.

Star: I guess you're right. Wait what? Really? But what about Tom? I don't want to hurt his feelings, he made the effort to change.

Star's subconcious: But let me ask you?

Star: Yeah?

Star's subconcious: Who do you like more? Tom or Marco? Who do you want to be with in the future? Who did you spend more time with? Who was with you all the time? Who helped you with your magic?

Star: Well I dated Tom for months before I came to Earth. When I met Marco, first we didn't start with the right foot, but when Ludo showed up, he protected me from him and became my fight buddy and he was the only person that treat me like a normal girl and not like a princess. Marco showed and taught me about Earth. We became best buddies, we always had each other's backs and the months passed and started to fall in love with him. Not because of his body, but because he's sweet, caring, smart, that little mole under his eye, it makes him adorable, and his brown chocolates eyes where you get lost in them. I love spending time with him. I feel safe with him, his hugs are so warm and I like his aroma. Oh my god, I still like Marco. No, I love him-blushing-

Star's subconcious: See, I told you. So what are you gonna do?

Star: I guess I will tell him the truth about how I feel.

Star's subconcious: It be better soon, because how much late you tell him about it, the most both you will get hurt.

Star: You're right. Thanks.

Star's subconcious: No problem. And good luck.

After the talk with her subconcious, she went to the garden to breath air. But unfortunately, she sees Marco going upststairs, so she hides until he leaves, but Marco feels her presence.

Marco: Star,I know you are there. So came out.

Star: -unhiding-Oh hey Marco-nervously blushing-

Marco: Where were you going?

*Star's thoughts: Oh, crap. What excuse I tell him?*

Star: Mhmmm, I was going to see Tom-lying.

*Star's thouhgts: Oh, great excuse.*

Marco: Oh, okay. See you-sad voice-

*Marco turns around and go upstairs and leaving Star alone*

*Star'thoughts: Idiot. Now you made him sad.*

*Star follows running upstairs Marco and holds his hand.*

Star: Marco!

Marco: Star?

Star: I lied. I'm sorry. I was going to the garden to think, but I didn't expect to see you around here, because of what happened in your room.

*Awkward silence, but Marco breaks it*

Marco: Star it's okay. You can go wherever you want. About what happened before, just forget it, okay!

Star: No, Marco. I can't.

Marco: Why? I don't want to get hurt more Star. It's killing me. It would be better if we pretend that I didn't say anything.

Star: I can't pretend anymore, Marco.

Marco: Why not?

Star: Because...

Marco: Star?

*Star's thoughts: Come on, tell him the thruth*

*Star breaths and have the courage how she really feels*

Star: Marco, I still like you. No I love you

Marco:...

Star: Marco, please say something.

Marco: What do you want me to say?

Star: That if you feel the same way or not?

Marco: Star I...

Star: Marco you...

Marco: I don't like you, I love you. Star. And I'm sorry I didn't realise it.

Star: Hey it's okay. I know it was hard. You were confused. But now that you said it, do you feel better?

Marco: I feel better. And thank you for everything. Before you came, my life was boring, I was insecure. But when you came into my life you made me a better person, you put colour at my life, you made feel secure, safe and you also showed me things I had never seen in my life.

Star: Aww Marco that was sweet. You know why I fall in love with you?

Marco: No, why?

Star: Because how caring, helpful, trusting, sweet, smart and protective guy you are. And also, the way you treat me, you don't treat me like a princess, you treat me like a normal teenager. And also how understanding you are with me. That's everything I love about you.

Marco: Well, you are caring, sweet , hiperactive, creative, kind-hearted. And also how you put the others before yourself. And also I love your eyes, you can get lost on them and also your cheeks, they make you beautiful. That's what makes you unique and special.

Star: Aww that was so sweet-blushing-

Marco: So about Tom? What are we gonna do? I don't want you to break up with him.

Star: I know. But the important thing is that we confessed our feelings, but how about we keep this as a secret?

Marco: Mhh, I like that.-holding by her wrist-My sweet secret-

Star: I love it.-hugs him by his neck-

Marco: Star...(closes his eyes)

Star: Marco...(closes her eyes)

*They start kissing*

*Star's thoughts: Oh, god this feeling is amazing, I could kiss him forever, when I kissed Tom it didn't feel the same. Right now I have millions of butterflies on my stomach and my heart is beating fast.

*Marco's thoughts: Oh, her lips are soft and taste like a strawberry, I could kiss her forever. I really like this feeling.

When I kissed Jackie, it didn't feel the same. Now kissing Star feels like I'm on a cloud. I also feel butterflies on my stomach and my heart is beating fast. But I also can hear her heart cause our chest are pressing, and it's beating like mine.

While they are kissing they didn't notice that the moon turned red.

After they kissed, they look at each other dreamily and put their foreheads on each other and smile like an idiots.

Star: Wow, that was...

Marco: Amazing

*They both smile*

Star: I've been dreaming this moment long ago.

Marco: Me too.

Star: So, this stays as a secret between us?

Marco: Yeah. But I want to be with you as soon as possible.

Star: I'll find the time to break up with Tom. But at the time in front of everyone we are friends, okay? But we are lovers in secret. And when we are alone, we will act as a lovers. We can kiss and hug.

Marco: I love that. -My Sweet Secret and Lover.

Star: So, how about we watch movie and eat nachos

Marco: I would love to. You pick the movie and go make nachos.

Star: Okay-Kisses his cheek-

Then the two lovers watch movies and eat nachos until they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Friendship

After Star and Marco had the confrontation about their feelings for each other, days passed and they act as the best friends are, even it hurts that they can't be together. But it was a weight of relief that they felt the same. But of course, nothing would be the same between them, one reason is that Star is with Tom and Marco has to contain his jealousy and pain, knowing that Star loves him and she will pretend like never happened between them, like the kiss they shared after confessing their feelings, to not hurt Tom.

It was a beautiful morning in Mewni, Star and Marco were eating cereal with King River in the royal dinner room. But the little awkwardeness was between them. Star and Marco avoided eye contact. Both hate that awkward silence but they don't know what to say.

Marco looks at Star, but she looks away blushing*

Marco's thoughts: Aggg! I hate this. It would have been better if I didn't confess. But it was a relief for me. I can't even look at her without being nervous and blushing. This situation is worse than the Song Day, the day I found out that Star was in love with me. And because of that our friendship was awkward. And now this. I don't know what to do now. If I had noticed her feelings for me before, we wouldn't be in this situation. And of course, it was my fault for realising my feelings too late. I need to talk to her.

Star's thoughts: I really hate this. I can't even look at Marco now. If he had given an answer after my confession, we wouldn't be in this mess. And it turned out difficult because I'm dating Tom, and I don't want to hurt him. He made the effort to change, and he demonstrated to me. I only started dating Tom again because I needed to fill the emptiness on my heart because I thought that I would never see Marco again and because he didn't brought up my confession and I felt rejected, so I decided to move on and forget my feelings for Marco. This situation that we are now it reminds me the Song Day when Marco found out about my crush on him. But it's ten times worse. I need to talk to Marco.

Star and Marco: We need to talk.

Star: Marco, can we talk alone in my room?

Marco: Sure.

They both go to Star's room*

Silence*

Star: Marco, I hate this situation.

Marco: Me too. But what can we do?

Star: I don't know, I don't know!

Marco looks down*

Marco: What if we pretend that our confessions never happened? And we stay friends, even it hurts that we can't be together.

Star: Are you sure?

Marco: Of course, it's the best way to avoid this awkwardness between us. Even though, we know we love each other.

Star: Okay, but will you be alright?

Marco: Sure. I will be there for you like always. Even if my heart breaks. But I will be okay.

Star: Marco, I don't want to see you hurt. I want to be with you, but I don't want to hurt Tom's feelings. He has changed and he proved it. If I stay with Tom, you will be hurt and If I am with you, I will break his heart. Aghhh, this is so confusing.

Marco says nothing*

Star: Marco, what's wrong?

Marco: Star, I think it would have been best if I hadn't confessed. This is all my fault.

Star is surprised by his answer*

Star: Marco, it's not your fault. It was mine, I lied to myself thinking that my feelings would go away and I could move on, but when you came back, those feelings came back and I got confused. So don't blame yourself.

Marco: And do you remember the Blood Moon Ball?

Star: Of course. Why?

Marco: Do you wanna know why I went to the dance?

Star: No, why?

Marco: Because I got a little jealous that you went with Tom. And I only had the idea to go there to protect you. Because I didn't trust Tom. And that day I realised that I had a crush on you, and I wanted to tell you.

Star: And why didn't you tell me?

Marco: Because after you said that you didn't need a hero, you needed a friend, in that moment my heart broke.

Star: Marco...

Marco: And since that day, I decided to bury my feelings for you and focused on Jackie and be your best friend. And when you did the sleepover, my heart broke again when you said that you liked Oscar even he never talked to you. So when the box asked me who I had a crush on, I answered it was Jackie to cover my feelings for you. All that time my heart was hurt because I hid them inside of my heart. And when I found out about your feelings on Song Day, I got confused. And I didn't know what to feel. Then on the party, when I asked you if you really had a crush on me, I got a little hope that you would say yes, but when you denied it, my heart torned in pieces and I wanted to cry in that moment but I supressed the pain, but when you confessed that you had really a crush on me, it got me shocked, in that moment I was mad and sad inside because you lied to me and when you left, I kept thinking about your confession but after minutes later I reacted and run after you and when I reached your door, I saw your room fading, and that moment my heart broke in pieces, because the more important person in my life had left. And after uou left, I was sad and my parents saw me how I was and cancel the party, left Jackie, Ponyhead, Kelly and Janna. They tried to cheer me up but it was no used, so they left. And I got left alone and sad. And that day I realised that you were the one who lied yo the box.

Star: Marco I didn't know. I'm sorry, if I had noticed it that you were hurting because of me, I wouldn't have helped you to get together with Jackie. I guess we were so blind to realise it.

Marco: Yeah. When did you realise your crush on me?

Star: Well the day when you went to the dance with Jackie. I was so sad that I didn't go to the dance with you and mad at myself because I realised it too late and you started dating Jackie and I decided to hid my feelings. But everytime I saw you with her, my crush on you got bigger and I was really hurt, and I was happy for you, but inside my heart was broken, and I decided to hid them to not ruin our friendship, but I couldn't take it anymore because Toffe had returned and I decided to tell you the truth because I thought that I would never see you again.

Marco: I'm really sorry Star, it must have been tough seeing me with Jackie. Like I did when you told me that you and Tom were dating again. And when we went to the Lava Lake Beach, Tad made realise that I had feelings for you and when I decided to confess yo you, I saw you kissing with Tom, and in that moment I realised I was too late. And that I lost my chance.

Star: Marco...

Star's thoughts: I didn't want that. I know that feeling. Seeing your crush kissing with another person that's not you. It must have been hard for Marco seeing that scene.

Marco: It's okay. The important thing is that we both feel the same. So don't be sad. You will find the way to break up with Tom without hurting him. So we stay friends, even it takes too long to be together, I will be waiting for you. What matter to me it's your happiness even if it's not with me-sad tone-

Star: But the long will take to be together, the most unhappy we will be, including you.

Marco holds her hand*

Marco: I know, but I want our friendship be normal and not being awkward between us. So what do you say?

Star: Okay. I will find a better way to break up with him, without hurting him. Friends?

Marco: Friends!

Star and Marco hug*

Marco: I love you Star, that's all that matters. So just act normal when you are around me, without being nervous and blushing, if you do that Tom will find out.

Star: Okay. I love you too, Marco. I will break up with him as soon as possible. So don't worry.

Marco: Okay. But xan I do something?

Star: Sure, what is it?

Marco: This

Marco kisses Star and Star kisses him back*

They broke the kiss for air*

Marco: Don't worry, I will kiss you more when we will get together.

Star: Okay.-blushing-

So that's what Star and Marco decided stay friends for the moment until Star will break up with Tom. Even Marco's heart will be broken seeing her with Tom. But that was for avoid that their friendship would be awkward again.


	4. Chapter 4: A Strong Bond

After weeks passed, Star and Marco bond became more stronger, Marco continues helping her, like with her Sleep Portlating, when he uses the All Seeing Eye Spell to rescue her from the Realm Magic and thanks to him she finally could control her Butterfly form and she thanked him with a sweet hug which made him blush and also thanks to Janna too. After that problem, Star stopped sleep portatling. But there was a big problem, Star didn't know how to break up with Tom and she realises that everyday she spends time with Marco her feelings for him are stronger than ever. And of course she can't deal with them, because it's painful to not be with Marco.

On Star's room

Star: Ughh! I don't know what to do about Tom, and everyday that I spend with Marco, my feelings for him are stronger which I can't deal with them and it hurts to not be with him. And also I don't want to hurt Tom's feelings because he has changed. What should I do?

I know, maybe my mom could give me an advice.

*Star goes to her mom's office and knocks the door*

Moon: Who is it?

Star: It's me, mom.

Moon: Come in!

Star: Hi mom

Moon: Ho, sweetie. Why is the pleasure yo be here?

Star: Mom I need an advice.

Moon: About what?

Star: About boys situation.

Moon: Okay.

Star: Well, you know I am with Tom right?

Moon: Yes, what about?

Star: And there's another boy.

Moon: Who is it?

Star: It's my best friend and squire.

Moon: You mean Marco.

Star: Yeah. Do you remember the day I left Earth for Toffee and I had to confess my feelings to him because I thought that I wouldn't see him again?

Moon: Yeah. So...

Star: Well, after I confessed to him before I left he didn't give me an answer and I was crushed. When he came to Mewni to see why I had left all the sudden and after I defeated Toffee and the day he had to go back to Earth, he didn't even bring up my confession and I realised that he didn't feel the same so I felt like he rejected me and only saw me as his best friend. So after he left, my heart was broken. When Tom decided to do Demoncism I saved him and we started to date again. That helped me to move on from my crush on Marco and be happy again, but when Marco came back to Mewni I was mad at him because he showed up of nowhere and also inside I was happy. When I thought that my feelings for him went away, they started to came back. When I was taking him to became a squire of the Wash, he told me that her ex-girlfriend Jackie broke up with him. So the same day we fight against the Lint Catcher and I told him that everything has changed when he left, I felt a little sad because after I said that, he felt like I didn't want him to be here. So I made him a room like his on Earth and he became my squire to hang out like we used to. Since the day of the Soulrise, I noticed Marco a little distanced and sad, and I didn't know why.

Moon: So what did you do?

Star: Well, first I thought about my confusing feelings, because I didn't know what to feel anymore, if I liked Tom or I still liked Marco. But after a long thinking, I figured that my feelings for Marco never went away and I decided to find out why he was like that.

Moon: So what did he say to you?

Star: Well, he told me that he was sad and heartbroken because the day we went to the Lava Lake Beach, he realised his feelings for me and also he saw me kissing Tom and he told me that he realised too late. So he didn't want to say anything for the sake of our friendship so he was keeping his feelings for himself because he wanted me to be happy. But something happened.

Moon: What happened?

Star: He confessed his love for me.

Moon: So what did you say?

Star: I told him that I felt the same, but that we can't be together yet because I'm with Tom, and I told him I would find a way to break up with Tom without hurting his feelings. And everytime I spend with Marco I can't deal with my feelings and it'spainful to not be with him. So mom, what should I do?

Moon: Well, it looks like you have a problem. If you want to be with Marco, you should tell Tom the truth, if you don't you would hurt two people you care the most. Just follow your heart.

Star: Thanks mom.

After her talk with her mom, Star knew she had to be honest with Tom.

*Star calls Tom*

*On the phone*

Tom: Hello?

Star: Oh, hi Tom-nervous-

Tom: Hey, Starship, are you okay?

Star: Actually, I need to tell you something but please meet me at the beach.

Tom: Okay. See you.

*Hangs up the phone*

*Star opens a portal to the Lava Lake Beach and finds Tom*

Star: Hi, Tom

Tom: Hi, Starship-kisses her cheek-. So what do you wanna tell me?

Star: Tom, I don't how say this to you, but I wasn't honest to you and myself

Tom: What do you mean?

Star: Well...It's about...

Tom: Marco?

Star: How did you know?

Tom: It's pretty obvious that you still like him. But it's okay.

Star: I'm sorry Tom, wait you're not mad?

Tom: Of course not. I saw the way you look at him and viceversa. Besides I saw how much he cares about you. But why didn't you tell me sooner?

Star: Because when Marco came back to Mewni, I got confused and also I was mad at him for ignoring my confession and that's why I gave a chance to you because I saw how you had changed. When we started dating again, I decided to move on from Marco because I thought that he would never see me more than a friend. But obviously it didn't work. Because those feelings never went away. That's why I didn't say anything to you, because I was confused and also I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I hope we can be friends.

Tom: Of course. I love you Star, but I can't be with you when your heart belong to someone else. Besides you need to be with someone who brings the best to you, and I am not that guy.

Star was sad because she was the one who broke his heart and mad because she hasn't been honest with Marco and Tom.

Star: I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean to hurt you.

Tom: It's okay, Starship. But no matter what I will be here when you need me, okay

Star: Okay. And thanks Tom for understanding. So friends?

Tom: Friends

*They both hug and kiss for the last time as a couple*

Star: I better go. Bye Tom

Tom: -smiles- Bye Starship.

*Star opens a portal on the castle*

Star's thoughts: I'm glad that everything went okay. Now I will wait some days to pass to talk to Marco and ask him if he wants to be my boyfriend.

*Star goes to her room*

Star: Well, tomorrow I have to prepare the Monster-Mewnan party. And I will ask him Marco to help me.

So Star was relieved that finally will be with Marco. And everything will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5:Monster & Mewnan Party Disaste

So the day of the Monster and Mewnan party arrived. It was night in Mewni and Star and Marco were preparing the party at the Monster Temple. Of course, Tom came to the party too, but as Star's friend. Star was happy that everything was looking good for the party.

One hour later

Penelope from the Spiderbite kingdom was talking to Slime who gave her a little of his slime to cure the bite of her forehead which disappeared quickly. Accidentally Slime pull a stone where it headed to a secret passage on the Temple. Both were going downstairs. But unfortunately someone captured Slime.

On the party

Penelope arrived a little hurt and that was noticed by Star. Star asked her what happened. Then she told Star that someone captured Slime. That worried Star, so she decided to look for Marco. The Monsters and Mewnans started to argue.

Star: Stop! I know this wasn't expected, but I will look for the monsters. Please stop arguing and continue with the party.

Star looked for Pony Head and she found her.

Star: Pony, can you take care the party for me, please?

Pony: Don't worry B-fly.

Star: Thanks, Pony.

After she let Pony be in charge of the party. She went to look for Marco who was talking to Roy about the dobling-dogs flavours.

Star: -holding him by the shoulders- Marco, I need your help.

Marco: Okay. What happened?

Star: Some monsters disappeared. And I don't know where they are. Penelope told me that someone captured Slime while they were looking the place. She explained that they found a secret passage.

Marco: So, we need to go the secret passage to find out if someone's there.

Star: I can't believe this happened. The party was going so well.

Marco: Hey don't worry. We'll find them.

Star: Thanks Marco. (If you knew how I appreciate your help).

In their way they found Tom who was drinking a ponche.

Tom: Hey guys. What's the hurry?

Marco: Some monsters disappeared and we are going to look for them.

Star: (Even me and Tom we decided to stay friends after we broke up, it's still weird around him). Come on, Marco.

Marco: I'm coming. Bye Tom.

Tom: See you, buddie.

So, Star was going downstairs with Marco to look for the Monsters.

Marco: (It was weird how Star and Tom were acting. I wonder what happened. I'll ask her later.)

So do you think that the monsters are here.

Star: Yeah. That's what Penelope told me.

But suddenly, they heard a sound.

Star: Slime, it's that you. If this is a joke, it's not funny.

Marco noticed a tent with books outside.

Marco: They're fresh.

Suddenly a wind came and turn off the candles.

Marco: -paniching- Matches, matches.

Star: I can't see where. I'll just use my wand.

When Star switchs on her wand, they iluminated someone.

Star: What the-. Mina Lowberry?

Mina: Mud sister? What are you two doing here?

Star: I'm throwing a very important Monster and Mewnan friendship party.

Mina: Wait, wait. Monsters? I've been throwing monsters into this closet all night.

Star: What? Oh no no no. What are you doing? You need to let them go right now.

Mina: I need to keep this place safe from evil monster creature.

Star: They're not evil. They're my friends. Come on! This place is abandoned. Nothing sinister is going on.

Mina: Young warrior. Everything about this monsters and hooligans are sinister.

Star: You don't understand. I'm trying to make-

Mina: Interrupting. You don't understand the complexity of this situation. I'm during to protect this temple. Doctor's orders.

Marco: This all you, my sister.

Star: Maybe it's time to get a second opinion

Mina: Are you doubting doctor's orders?

Star: No, au! Stop it! Look Mina so just calm down and don't scalate things.

Mina: I'm not the one scalating things. Scalator! I've waited hundred of years-

Star and Marco didn't expect to see Miss Heinous there.

Heinous: Princess Marco.

Marco: Heinous! -karate stance- Oh, I'm done running from you. This is now!

Someone falls on Star and Marco.

Rasticor holds Star who was bitting him and Marco was captured in the machine which takes away the substance of youth. Then she demands to her servant to start the machine, but turns out that the machine was stuck. Miss Heinous was mad that she wanted to take care of Marco for herself, but suddenly her cheeks glowed and a door opened which there was Miss Heinous nursery. All that memories were coming back to her. Meanwhile Star was shocked about what was happening in that moment.

Mina: Oh, it's possible alright. I knew you'd be back her one day. Meteora.

Servant: Beg your pardon. This is Miss Heinous. The header of Saint Olga's School For Waywerness Princesses.

Heinous: No. Meteora. That is my name. At least it was my name. -cheeks glowed again and her arm turns into a monster arm.

Servant: My lady. Your arm.

Heinous: No. No, no, no.

Servant: Should I fix your make-up?

Mina: Well, take a pretty picture. First Eclipsa wakes up. Anf look who comes to the crime. Typical.

Star: Wait, wait. Eclipsa. What does she have to do with this?

Marco: Yeah. Can someone us filling in?

Mina: Don't you ding dong know anything? -to their painting- She's her momma?

Marco: Eclipsa is Heinous mother? -looking at Star- But how? Eclipsa is hundred years old. That would make Heinous a princess.

Star: -shocked- It means she's a Butterfly.

Mina: It means she's a monster.-demonic voice-

Star: Wait, wait. Just one second. I got a lot of questions here.

Mina: -demonic voice- Doctors orders.

Star: Rainbow Magic Fist Punch.

Then it started a battle between Star and Mina. Mina avoided all Star's spells, because she was more stronger than Star.

Star: Go, get the monsters.

Marco: Right.

Marco go to get free the monsters meanwhile Star was fighting how she could, Marco was worried.

Marco: (Ugh. Everything was going well, but Mina had to ruin it. I hope she is alright. And what's worst it's that my karate skills aren't enough to take down Mina.)

Meanwhile after Star's last spell, Mina was going to hurt Star, but fortunately Marco jumped to save Star to avoid getting hit by Mina.

Marco: Star, are you okay?

Star: Yeah. (My hero).

After he saved Star, the monsters were escaping.

Mina: -demonic voice- You let them go. You traitor!

Marco went to the tent and take the books and throws them to Mina.

Mina: Ahhh

Tom: Star, Marco. Are you there?

-appears Star thrown at the wall-

Star: Aiii!- falls to the floor- Tom.

Tom: -smiling- Are you okay?

Star: Yeah.

Tom: Where is Marco?

Star: He was getting free the monsters.

Tom: Alright.

Star stands up and goes to Mina.

Tom seeing how strong is Mina, decides to help Star. Meanwhile Star was using the Spider Hat spell but the spell didn't do anything.

Star: (Great! She defeated my spell)

But suddenly a flame came to Mina. Star turns around and sees Tom.

Star: (Thanks Tom).

Tom takes out a grave from the ground and closes Mina into it with chains. But the chains didn't hold Mina longer because she free herself and hit Tom. Then Mina realised that Meteora escaped.

Mina: Where is she? Where is Meteora? No. Aiii!

Star and Tom see Mina goes through the roof worried.

Pony Head: Knock knock

Everyone: Who's there?

Mina: -demonic voice- Where is Meteora? Where is the monster?

Star: You're ruining what I tried to acomplish.

Mina: Well, you just helped the most dangerous monster in a history Mewni escape.

Rombulus shots ice cristalls.

Rombulus: Everybody freeze.

Star: Oh no!

Mina: The Doon Petrol. I gotta drap.

Star: So, you guys came here to party.

Rombulus: You're in a world of trouble young lady.

Star: Look. It was just a party. We were doing anything wrong.

Rombulus: Oh really? Then what was that huge sort of magic with the detector in the dungeon earlier.

Star: Oh that.

Rombulus: Do you have any idea what this place is?

Star: Ahhh- A fun place to throw parties.

Rombulus: It's just not a fun place to throw parties. It's. Well. I don't have the right to tell you what it is.

Star: You don't know what it is, do you?

Rombulus: I totally I know what it is. It's- ttsssss- Oh right. I don't have time for this. You stay here. I got a crime scene to deal with.

Star: (I can't believe this happened. I hope Marco is okay. I haven't see him since the battle. Now everything became more complicated in my life. Ugh, this is frustating.)

Tom: Here. I made this.

Star: Thank you Tom.

Tom: So how are you holding up all of this?

Star: Agh, Tom this is so stressing. This is all my fault. I thought I've changed everything overnight. I was so wrong.

Tom: Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself. There's no way you would know that this would happen.

Star: That's the problem. I don't know anything. I don't know how to fix the threat of Mewni. I don't even know who my own family is anymore. I just- Hey, hey. What do you think you're doing? Let that monsters go.

Guard: We found these hooligangs louring outside the temple. I need to take them for processing.

Star: Oh really? Then why don't you process those hooligans?

Guard: Well, ehh-

Star: -shouting- Let them go!

Guard: Yes, your highness.

After Star ordered to let them go. She went to the monsters to forgive her about being captured.

After one hour, Star and Marco went to the castle in a carriage. First it was silence. But Marco was who wanted to break it.

Marco: So, how are you holding up all of this?

Star: Not so good. This was all a disaster. Especially that I found out that Miss Heinous (Meteora) is Eclipsa's daughter. This is frustating.

Marco: Hey, it's okay. I was shocked about it too. But stressing you out, that doesn't help.

Star: But Marco, I thought that throwing this party will be great and accomplish something and make everything better. But I was so wrong.

Marco: You tried it. But about monsters and mewnans unity will take time. So don't be hard on yourself. I know you're dealing a lot with this problem. But I think you need something to calm down.

Star: What is it?

Marco: (Come Marco, do it. Don't be a coward. It would be wrong, knowing that she is with Tom.)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yes?

Star: You didn't answer my question.

Marco: Oh right. Can I do something stupid? Please don't get mad.

Star: What would I get mad?

Marco: For this.

Star: Mhmm-(Oh my. He is kissing me, I love his lips. My heart is going a mile. His lips are so soft and warm. Please don't stop)

Marco: (I can't believe I'm kissing her again. But I couldn't hold anymore. Wow, her lips are soft and taste like a strawberry. My heart is beating so fast, I'm losing in this sensation. Please don't stop.)

They didn't want to end this kiss, but they were running out of air.

Marco: -blushing and panting- Wow, that was

Star: -blushing and panting- Amazing.

Marco: -panicking- Oh no, I kissed you. I'm sorry Star.

Star: Why are you sorry for?

Marco: I kissed you behind Tom's back.

Star: (Cute idiot)-holding his hand- Hey it's okay.

Marco: Why?

Star: Marco, Tom and I broke up. I didn't want to tell you after days.

Marco: Why?

Star: Because I told him that I still have feelings for you and it was not worth it to be together when I am in love with someone else. So we decided to stay friends. I was surprised that he understood. He wanted me to be happy.

Marco: I guess, he has changed.

Star: Yeah. So don't think that the kiss was a mistake.

Marco: -laughs- Okay.

Star: What's so funny? -raises an eyebrow-

Marco: You're so cute. -pinching her cheek-

Star: -blushing- Marco, stop.

Marco: Oh, you're adorable when you blush.

Star: (How can this dork make me blush so quickly.)-kisses his cheek- Now who is blushing.

Marco: -blushing- Not me.

Star: -giggles- You're so cute. But thank you for cheering me up.

Marco: You're welcome. Well it looks like we arrived to the castle.

Star: Yep.

Both entered to the door and started to talk about random stuff. When they arrived to Star's room, they were in silence, but not in awkward silence, but in a warm silence.

Marco: So, I guess it's time to go to sleep. Good night, Star -kisses her cheek-

Star: Yeah. Hey, don't you forget something?

Marco: No.

Star: (How can he be such a cute idiot?) I mean my good night kiss.

Marco: What? But I just gave it to you on your cheek.

Star: -teases him-No,no. I mean I didn't want you to kiss me on my cheek. You missed.

Marco: -blushing- Star!

Star: -puppy face-

Marco: How can I not to say "No" to that adorable face. Ugh fine. But close your eyes.

Star: Okay. -closes her eyes-

Marco: -cups her cheek and kisses her-

Star: -kisses him back passionately-

After 2 minuts of kissing, they broke the kiss.

Marco: There, your good night kiss -winks at her-

Star: -blushing- Thank you. So good night. -kisses his cheek- I love you, Marco.

Marco: -smiling- Good night to you too Star. And I love you too- kisses her lips-

Star: -blushing closes her door-

Marco: touches where Star kissed him and goes to his room.

Meanwhile Star was jumping from happiness knowing that Marco loves her as much she loves him. The same was happening to Marco. After minutes passed they both went to their beds and slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
